Teen Titans: The Incredible Shrinking Ex
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: A mysterious envelope arrived at Titans Tower. It's addressed to Raven and Terra. What is inside the envelope and can it be trusted? Read on and all will be revealed. There will also be a couple of familiar characters in this fic. One-shot.


Hello, fellow Teen Titans fans. This story is brought to you by a PM prompt from lollixlolli as a sort of Literary Revenge if you will. It's not exactly my best work given that I wrote this off the top of my head while trying to keep to the prompt but I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

On with the fic!

* * *

It was another bright, sunny day in Jump City. A lone tower shaped like a "T" stands majestically upon an island not far from the city's coastline. Inside the tower sat two girls, well one is outside, training to control her powers to move the earth while the other is cross-legged and is a few feet above the floor, silently chanting her mantra so that she may control her powers as they are fueled by her emotions. Suddenly, the door to the main room of the tower opened and it revealed Cyborg, a half-human, half-robot who is part of the Teen Titans, a group of unique super heroes who are the protectors of Jump City.

"Yo Terra! Raven! There's a letter here for you!" Cyborg shouted. Raven, startled by Cyborg's shouting, almost fell to the floor with a resounding thud had she not summoned her powers in time to prevent herself from falling. Terra lifted up a chunk of rock and rode on it towards the tower. "A letter? Who's it from?" Terra asked as she jumped off the rock while Raven stood behind the blonde Titan as she brushed herself off and sent a chilling glare in Cyborg's direction for ruining her concentration while she was meditating. Cyborg, not noticing the death glare from Raven, answered, "I dunno, there's no return address. It just says 'To Raven and Terra at Titans Tower'." Cyborg finished with a shrug as he placed the letter on a table. "Well, I have to go work on that mini portal now. Have fun girls." Cyborg said with a wink as he turned and left the main room. Terra then walked over and took the envelope from the table and opened it with rapid speed, sending pieces of the envelope flying through the air as Raven sweat-dropped at the way the blonde Titan opened letters. "Hey, it's a letter! Come look at this, Raven." Terra said to the purple-haired goth with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I don't care if it's a letter or some empty threat made by some villain wannabe who wants to take on the Teen Titans." Raven said with a tinge of annoyance. "I'm going to my room to finish meditating." The goth Titan finished as she began to walk towards the main room doors. Terra, not wanting Raven to just up and leave when they still haven't figured out the contents of the letter, grabbed the goth by the wrist when she walked past her and said, "Come on, Raven! Don't be such a Debbie Downer! Aren't you at least a bit curious about what the letter is about?" Raven sighed as she thought about Terra's question. The whole idea of a letter sent to them from an anonymous sender _does_ sound intriguing to an extent and she _is_ a bit curious as to what the letter might be about. Raven sighed again as she turned around to face Terra and said, "Alright. Let's just get this over with." "Yay! I knew that you would see things my way!" Terra said excitedly. The blonde Titan then opened up the letter and read it's contents:

"_To __Raven and Terra of Titans Tower,_

_In this envelope is the former jerk of a boyfriend of a dear friend of mine. He has not been a very good boyfriend to her because he does not show the slightest interest in anything that she's interested in so I have taken the liberty of shrinking him down to about an inch in height and I am giving him to you as a gift_. _Have fun!_

_P.S. : He dislikes the smell of feet, so try not to let any near him and he will not die no matter what sort of "fun" and "interesting" things that you will do to him so the possibilities are endless!_

_Yours and etc,_

_A friend _"

"Wow, an actual person that has been shrunk? This I gotta see!" Terra exclaimed as she looked in the envelope to see who the shrunken person is. Sure enough, there, crouching in the bottom corner of the envelope was a puny and skinny boy with a mad/annoyed expression on his face but it's difficult to tell if he's mad/annoyed or not. He has short brown hair, thick black glasses and braces. Terra inwardly cringed at his awkward, nerdy appearance and said, "Who are you?" "My name is Collin." The small, shrunken boy answered. "Collin? Such a normal name for such a dull-looking person." Raven said in her infamous monotone. "So what in the name of Azar are we going to do with Nerd-boy over here?" Raven asked Terra with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmm, I don't know...maybe we can tie him to a rock and see how far he sinks or get Beast Boy's train set and tie him to the tracks and watch the train run him over as he lies there, screaming at the top of his lungs?" Terra suggested. "I've got a better idea." Raven said with an evil grin on her face. The two female Titans looked at Collin with evil, mischievous expressions on their faces. Collin gulped and tried to climb out of the envelope in an attempt to escape from Titans Tower but given his small size, he could not get very far. Raven then used her powers to levitate Collin into the air, trapping him in a black orb and told Terra to follow her. "_Help me!_" Collin thought desperately, hoping that someone out there will hear his pleas and come to rescue him from certain death but he will not die no matter what sort of torture and hardship is brought down upon him as the scientist who shrunk him had said to him before stuffing him in a small, white envelope and mailed him here to Titans Tower.

Raven and Terra left the main room of Titans Tower and walked down the many corridors that leads to the Titans' rooms. Collin, still trapped in the black orb created by Raven's powers, sat miserably as he floated along with the two female Titans. The three of them then stopped in front of a door with the name "Robin" written on it. Raven knocked twice and the door opened, revealing the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, the Boy Wonder. "Hello Robin, my Love." Raven said as she threw herself into Robins' arms, her head resting on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello Raven." Robin said lovingly, kissing the top of his beloved's head. "Hi Terra, what can I do for you?" Robin asked as he released Raven from his embrace and greeted the blonde Titan. "Hey Robin, guess what we got?" Terra said with a huge smile on her face. "What is it?" The Boy-Wonder asked, his curiosity peaked with interest. Raven chanted her mantra and the black orb that surrounded Collin disappeared, sending Collin falling toward the floor with a small thud. "Is that...?" Robin began. "Yes, this little, one-inch tall person is our new toy. His name is Collin and we can do whatever we want with him." Terra said, her smile still plastered on her face. "I was thinking that we could use him to test out that new mini portal that Cyborg has been working on." Raven suggested. "That's not a bad idea. Let's go ask him." Robin said in agreement. Raven then put Collin in a black orb once more and the 3 Titans walked from Robin's room to Cyborgs' with Collin in tow. "_This is the greatest day ever!_" Raven and Terra thought as they walked, Raven hooking her arm with Robins' and Terra following close behind. "_Why did it have to be me?_" Thought Collin as they made their way to Cyborg's room. "_What did I do to deserve all this?!_" Collin silently wailed as the scene faded to black and with that, my Dear Readers, I will leave the rest to your imagination.

Fin.


End file.
